The Time of Their Lives
by XxSoulStealerxX
Summary: They gang gets sent to a "sport camp" or so they think this is Au
1. Is this the right place?

Dis: I tried to make a potion to charm Inu-Yasha into being mine but that just blew up in my face! Well back to the drawing board!

A/N: Hey my first chapter fic! YAY! Well I hope ya like! Don't forget I want feedback so R&R!

ch.1 Is this the right place?

"Kagome I signed you up for a volleyball camp!" said Mrs.H. 'A white lie is ok!' she told herself. "Really? Cool mom thanks!" replied Kagome as she ran up to her room to call her best friend Sango.

"Hi this is Sango who has the pleasure of speaking to me?" (Isn't she nice?) A muffled laughter came from the other end. "Kagome?" asked the girl. "No this is the tooth fairy!" replied Kagome sarcastically. "Haha now what's up?" asked the raven hared girl. "My mom is sending me to so volleyball camp called Camp Shikon" Kagome told her friend. (Ya know I always wonder why the most creative thing people think of is camp Shikon or Shikon high and now I'm doing it too!) "Oh cool me two we're gonna have so much fun!" Sango said happily. (The girls are both on their high school volleyball team.)

Inu-Yasha Miroku

"Hey Inu-Yasha I signed you and Sessho-maru up for some sports camp" Inu-Yasha's dad explained. "Sure make me go with him." Replied the hanyou as he jerked his head at his half brother. Inu-Yasha then made his way to his room and called his friend.

"Miroku here" answered the violet orbed male. "Yo goin to some camp Shikon this summer you?" asked the silver hared boy. "Ya same think there will be any hot girls?" he asked. "Hope so that way I can avoid Sessho-maru." replied the male. "He's going?" asked Miroku sounding terrified. "Last time I annoyed him he kicked my ass!"(With out emotion of course!) the boy said fearfully. "That's because you thought he was a girl and asked him to bear your child" muttered the boy stifling a laugh. "Oh yeah...forgot about that" Inu-Yasha responded by hanging up on the boy. (Boys I'll never get them)

The next day: Sango

"WAKE UP!" screamed the girls dad "Sango Taijya! I swear if I have to tell you one more time!" he screamed at the pile of sheets. Just then Sango came out of the bathroom fully dressed with her suitcase and said "Dad that's Kirara." He pulled back the covers only to be swiped at by a very annoyed cat. (Haha my dad did that once!)

At the bus stop

Kagome came wearing a red tank top that showed a cute kitty and said in sparkly black letters "Good kitties are bad kitties that don't get caught!" and a white skirt. Sango walked over to her. She was wearing a tight white shirt that said "Boys and puppies...easy to train" in pink sparkly letters and a pink skirt. "This is gonna be great" she told her friend as they got on the bus and took their seats preparing for the six hour bus ride.

When the arrived both Kagome and Sango were somewhat hyper from the amount of mountain dew they had drank. (My friend and I did that on the was to camp in Minnesota!)

They walked into the camp and looked at each other when the saw the sign both thought 'Is this the right place?!?!'. It was old and rusty and it had in bold letters "CAMP SHIKON". But they blew it off and followed the group into the mess hall.

The whole place was filled with the sounds of people whispering back and forth. A man stepped up in front of the tables the talking died down immediately. He said in a loud voice "I am Naraku Mai. Welcome to boot camp!". "BOOT CAMP?!" screamed Kagome. "And who are you ma'am?" he asked in a saccharine sweet voice. "Kagome Higarashi" she replied unhappily as she thought 'evil bastard!'.

"And just what were you expecting?" he asked. "My mom- Well mine and Sango's" she said pointing at her friend "Informed us that camp Shikon was a volley ball camp"

"Ya we thought it was a sports camp to!" shouted an amber orbed male. "Ya!" cried his friend Miroku in agreement. "I thought it was a gymnastics camp!" a wolf demon named Ayame added.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Mr. Mai. "Now listen I don't really care what you were 'informed' you have been sent to military camp now suck it up you pansies!"

Then two girls entered "Mischa and Alex will tell you what to do listen to them or else!" he threatened.

Alex and Mischa went and split the group into two. "Group one girls with Alex." said Mischa sounding bored. "Group one boys with Mischa" Alex told them.

"Group two girls with Hana and boys with Arisa" called a girl named Arisa. They split of and went to the cabins with their counselors.

Mischa had fire red hair creamy skin and she was quite laid back compared to her cousin. Alex had icy blue hair she was high and not happy to be there. "Yo we don't want to be here but his is our punishment for being in moms way while we moved." explained Mischa.

"Ok name game thingy!" cried Alex "I'm Alex Mai and Naraku is our like step dad and we hate his fuckin' guts and do all we can to make his life hell!" Alex said sounding delusional. "What is she on?" asked Kagome. "You don't want to know. Any who I'm Mischa Mai! Me and my delusional sis over there are 22 and we don't want to be here anymore than you do so tough shit you're stuck!" Mischa explained.

"I'm Kagome Higarashi I'm 16 and I should be off at volleyball camp not here." Said the raven hared girl dully. "I am Sango Taijya 16 and if this stupid lecher doesn't remove his hand from my ass he won't HAVE a hand" the girl exclaimed furiously. He smiled and got smacked. "I am Miroku Houshi 17 and I am single and I would be happy to pleasure any of you!" SMACK Miroku has swirly eyes

"I'm Inu-Yasha Youkai 17 and this is unfortunately my friend." He said pointing at the now conscious Miroku. "Stupid monk" muttered Inu-Yasha. "Did you just call me a monk?" "Feh!" replied Inu-Yasha. "I am Sessho-maru age 18 and this is my younger half brother." said the demon.

"I'm Ayame Sakajima I'm 16 and I am princess of a wolf demon tribe" she said in a monotone to match Sessho-maru's. "I'm Koga Fang I'm 17 and I hate hanyous!" he growled. "I am Rin I'm 16 and I am not fully awake 'till noon" she said dreamily. (it was 11:45)

"Well that's great boys are 2 girls one now go have fun while I get my sister too bed cuz she'll pass out in 10! Peace!" called Mischa as she ran off carrying Alex. (Oh they are both cat demons) "Well that was interesting" said Rin unsure of what just happened.

So the girls and guys went to their cabins and dreamt of horrors to come.

Hope u like and I refuse to post unless I get 5 reviews more reviews update quicker! Love.

Alex


	2. Revnge!

Dis: I still don't own Inu-Yasha.

A/N: Alex is a lot like me and Mischa is pretty much my friend Stacey! This is where torture begins! And thanks to everyone who reviewed! Oh and they are sisters It was pointed out I said cousins and sisters but no Mischa and Alex are sisters! Ja ne!

DAY ONE

!BANG! A huge crash roused the girls of cabin one. "Was dat?" muttered Kagome. Just then the door flew open "Hey It's Alex!" said the necco (sp?). "How are you awake after yesterday?" grumbled Ayame sleepily. "I took these great pills I found and they woke me up!" she said happily. (If you don't get what she took you are so slow!) "Now get out of bed before my step dad comes with your uniforms!" she exited quickly.

Ayame stumbled into the bathroom turned on the shower stepped in and let out a yelp that even woke Rin up. "What the?" asked Sango. Ayame jumped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel shivering. "N-no ho-hot w-water." chattered the girl.

"Boys time to wake up!" called Mischa. 'Hmm this isn't working' she thought. "WHY ARE ALL THE GIRLS OVER THERE SHIRTLESS?" screamed Mischa. All the boys jumped out of bed. "HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA" Mischa laughed herself into a stupor but ran when she saw the evil look she was being given. Koga and Inu-Yasha fought some more and finally they were all outside the cabins waiting orders.

"Hey kiddies our _darling_ step father decided you can do the obstacle course before breakfast!" Mischa explained. (Make it sound like it's a privilege haha). "Girls with me boys with Mischa." Alex said dully, whatever she took evidently wearing off.

So when the tramped in the were muddy hot hungry AND tired. "I think I pulled something." muttered Ayame running her claws over her leg gently. "I am so out of here!" she continued. She looked up to see Kagome Rin and Sango looking fearfully behind Ayame.

She looked around slowly to see everyone's favorite person... Mr. Mai. "Well since you seem to enjoy this SO much you can go right now and have another run on the obstacle course with Koga since he seemed to have the same thoughts as you." Mr. Mai told the wolf. "I expect you there in 15 minutes." and with that he walked off.

"Well at least you get to do it with Koga!" Kagome said cheerily. Ayame looked at her confused. "Oh come on we ALL saw you yesterday you couldn't take your eyes off of him." Kagome said.

Ayame blushed crimson. "I-I better go do the course" she said and left. "She SO likes him!" squealed Rin. "I know he likes her to." came a voice that made the girls jump.

"Oh Alex!" said Kagome "You startled us!". "Oops" she said sitting down. "How do you know he likes her?" asked Rin. "Well I listened to the guys talk last night!" I was bored so the day you got here I rigged up speakers in the guys cabin!" she said evilly. "D-did you find out who any of the other guys liked?" asked Kagome looking carefully at her cereal. "Ya but that will be spoken of on a later occasion when the moon is high by the flowing water with the one who does not yet know and only I can reveal such information!" Alex said mysteriously. "WHAAT?" asked Rin incredulously. "She said 'meet me at midnight by the river and bring Ayame and don't tell her anything'" said Mischa who had just appeared. "And if you don't shut up Alex I'll send you back home with mom to bond!" Shudder "Yes ma'am" muttered Alex dropping her gaze to the floor. "Now let's get ready for tonight!"

OBSTACLE COURSE

The wolves didn't speak for the first half. (It's a looooooooooooooooong course!) After a while the male said "Ayame why do you have to run the course?" (SOMEONES desperate for a convo!) "I said I was outta here and Mai caught me you?" she asked. "he overheard me telling that stupid hanyou that anyone could run this course it's like walking to school." he replied. "MOVE YOUR LEGS NOT YOUR MOUTHS!" screamed Mai and they finished in silence.

BED TIME

"Okay ladies time for bed" wink she dropped her voice to a whisper "See ya tonight!"

BOYS

Inu-Yasha's ears twitched "Guy's I wouldn't recommend going to bed yet." muttered Inu-Yasha. Miroku looked at him oddly. (haha this is funny two demons 1 hanyou and one human who can't hear very well haha) "Secret girl meeting at the river at midnight" Koga explained.

ELEVEN FOURTY-FIVE

"Shh" "Come on shh" giggle Ayame ran ahead to make sure the coast was clear. (The guys are already there) She signaled the other three girls to follow quietly. The made it uncaught. Ayame was somewhat confused since no one would tell her why they had to be there.

MIDNIGHT

"Hey" whispered Mischa "Back here". The girls followed her to a waterfall which the boys were currently hiding behind. "Will somebody PLEASE tell me why you drug me here?!" asked an infuriated Ayame.

"I found out who the guys like!" Alex explained. The boys faces fell and they damn near got caught! "Kagome you can be happy now Inu-Yasha likes you but he DOESN"T like that you remind him of his ex-girlfriend." explained Mischa. The boys had to hold Inu-Yasha back. "She means that son-of-a-bitch Kikyo. Any who Sango since we ALL know you like the lecher you should be happy to know he too likes you!" Sango blushed as a lecherous grin formed on Miroku's face.

"Rin darling Sessho-maru finds you attractive!" Mischa told the girl. Sessho-maru damn near blushed! He received a twisted look from Inu-Yasha 'he's so not gonna let me live this down' thought Sesshy.

"And my dear Ayame fear not! We have not forgotten you! Your precious Koga shares the same feelings you do!" Alex said.

The boys quietly snuck away swearing revenge on the girls. So while they were still busy talking the spray painted stuff on the walls threw their duffels on the roof turned the beds over, spilled feathers from the pillows everywhere and let's not forget the traditional bra and panties on the flag pole!

The girls were furious but fixed the cabin up fairly quickly for the mess that was made. But waking up to your bra's and panties on a flag pole is SO not good! Alex quickly knocked on the girl's door. "Uh guys you might wanna see this!" she told them. Sleepily the four girls stumbled out to be awakened by the bras and panties they quickly had Ayame get them. (She's the only demon) And the promised themselves that that night the boys WOULD PAY

EVIL CLIFFIE! All the more reason to review! Yes I know I'm evil! But torture is SO fun! Ja ne!

Always, Alex


	3. The ookami match made in heaven

DIS: I do NOT own Inu-Yasha but I am planning a hostile takeover of feudal Japan!

--wink—

AN: Thanks to all the people who are still reading! Sorry bout my cliffie too! But anybob here it goes!

Revenge is sweet but I'm sweeter!

BREAKFAST

"All the girls in my group please meet me outside!!" Alex called perkily. Sleepily they stumbled out and followed her out of some stupid demon's hearing range.(guess who I mean) "GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT?" asked an overly perky Alex. –sweatdrop—

"Alex stop scaring them" came Mischa's voice. "Okay you ladies want your revenge? And please don't ask what she's on." asked Mischa. (Alex was now chasing her tail) "Ya we want revenge!" Sango exclaimed. "Well here's the plan!" Alex whispered leaning in. –whisper whisper-- "NO WAY!" exclaimed Ayame. "SHHH" Kagome quietly hushed the youkai.

They headed back and did their training thingy. (I'm on way to much of a sugar high to think of what they did HAHAHA) (This is Friday by the way) So the waited for the boys to go to sleep and Kagome did this charm thingy so they wouldn't be heard. They four girls and the counselors snuck into the boy's room with make up, chocolate syrup, honey, and permanent markers. They first took the permanent markers and wrote their name on the boy's they like stomach! Then they did makeovers and hair snuck out and got some sleep.

"WHAT THE HELL!" a piercing scream rang through the camp. The four boys burst out side only to be startled from about 75 flashes coming from cameras being held by the girls and counselors.

"GOD DAMMIT!" cried Koga. "Life just ain't fair is it Mischa?" Alex asked her sister. "At least not for them" Ayame giggled. The four girls collapsed into fits of laughter.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Miroku screamed in annoyance. "Revenge is sweet!" quipped Sango.

Just then to their delight Mr. Mai showed up. (If you didn't get that that was sarcastic just stop reading now) "What is going on here?" he thundered. Alex and Mischa froze instantly and looked at the ground. "Mischa, Alex explain." he said his voice deadly. "Um-we-I –the thing is" Mischa stammered. "It's my fault Mr. Mai" said Ayame slowly. "Well it was my fault too." Koga said because he wasn't going to let Ayame take all the blame. "We just did it as a practical joke" she explained. "Well I actually pranked them first and this was just revenge none of the others are to blame" explained the male ookami youkai.

"Well you two can think about what you did while you clean the mess hall." he said as he walked off. Ayame flashed Koga a small smile as to say "Thanks".

MESS HALL DUTY

Ayame quietly started scrubbing tables looking sheepish. "You didn't have to ya know" whispered the princess. "What?" he asked "Oh I wasn't going to let you take the blame for it all by yourself" he said cockily as he mopped the floor.

Ayame turned to start on the table behind her but she ran into something that just happened to be Koga's lips. Her eyes widened but closed quickly when Koga pulled her closer. "HEY" called a voice. The couple quickly jumped apart to see Kagome, Rin, Sango, Inu-Yasha, Sessho-maru, Miroku, Mischa, and Alex.

"Um-w-we-I" Ayame blushed furiously. She quickly began to scrub the table and Koga continued mopping. "We're here to help!" Alex said sound tipsy. "What did you drink?" asked Sessho-maru tonelessly. "All the vodka in Russia!" replied the necco.

"But that's not important! It wasn't the alcohol it was those pills I found!" she said brightly. They quickly finished the clean up and headed to the cabins since tomorrow was Saturday they needed to plan what to do.

"Ayame what happened?" asked Rin shyly. "Tell us everything!" said Kagome. "Ya don't leave out ANY details!" said Alex and Mischa scaring everyone half to death.

(What happens if you get scared half to death twice?? HAHA that's off my chest!) "Can't you just say Hello like normal people?" asked Sango. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE WAY I SAY HELLO??" screamed Alex. "Sis calm down she meant don't scare us!" Mischa explained calmly.

"Nothing happened I just turned around he was there and we kissed!" Ayame exclaimed "But he WAS a good kisser" she thought.

BOYZ!

"Dude what happened back there?" asked Inu-Yasha. "Nothing we just kissed!" he tried to explain. 'But she was a good kisser' thought the male.

SATURDAY!!

6am rolls around and the people of cabin one and two are awakened but sudden knocks. "WAKE UP!" cried Mischa and Alex. They both recived grumbels. "Well I guess you don't want to go shopping!" Mischa told the girls. They sprang out of bed.

"I guess you don't wanna go to that strip club" drolled Alex. The boys jumped out of bed quickly."HAHAHA" Alex burst in to laughter told the guys to meet them outside in 20 minutes.

--HALF AN HOUR LATER-- The guys were outside waiting when the girls stepped out.

--Jaw drop—Sango was wearing jeans with punk chains and a tight red tank top. Kagome was wearing a black tank top and a white mini-skirt. Rin was wearing SHORT shorts and a baby blue tank top. And Ayame was unusally wearing a white blouse tied at the end of her rib cage revealing a VERY flat stomach and a little green skirt with knee high socks penny loafers and her hair in pig tails and to top it off she was sucking on a lolipop! Totally going for the catholic school girl look.

"Do you have a jelly bean?" Alex whispered. "No why" asked Mischa. "I wanna see if I can make it into one of their mouths!" she giggeled. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder --EEPP—she squealed. "Ya know if you do that long enough your face will stick that way!" said the voice as he gave Alex a kiss on the cheek.

"HARU!" she screamed and she quickly began making out with him. "FOR GODS SAKE SPARE THE CHILDREN AND THEIR INNOCENCE!" screamed Mischa. Alex quickly stopped. "Guys this is Haru my boyfriend!" she explained. "Really I would have NEVER guessed" drolled Sessho-maru.

"So why did you call at 2 in the morning? You know I had work untill midnight" Haru told the girl. "I wanted you to come with us!" screamed the girl. "Come where?" he asked inocently. "To the movies!" she remarked. "We're gonna go see the notebook!"

"Oh are cars don't fit a lot osf people so you'll have to double up!" said Mischa cheerfully. "Yah and it takes about 5 hours to get there nut I can get us there in four! Mischa can only get you in five!" she said cheerfully. "Is that a challenge dear sister?" asked Mischa.

"Most definatley" she retorted. The girls were nose to nose hissing. Ayame came up and thumped both girls hard on the head causing them to fall over. "I had to stop them it was annoying" Ayame remarked.

Just then she felt her feet fly out from under her. Each girl had grabbed an ankel and flipped her. "Ow! Why you stupid bitches!" she screamed and smacked the two girls. Haru, Koga and, Sessho-maru went over and restrained the girls and Ayame looked at Koga who wouldn't let her go.

The feamle ookami burst into tears and ran off. He blinked oddly. "Well what are you wainting for go get her!" Mischa yelled. A few more blinks and he ran off. "Ayame! Wait!" he called. He caught up quickly. "What's wrong with you!" he asked furiously.

"I-I-I-"he cut her off as she felt his lips press against hers. "Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Koga. The girl shook her head causing her hair to fall around her face. "Then you do now." He said cockily. She smiled and they headed back to camp hand in hand.

So they headed to the movies and low and behold the notebook was sold out. So they went and saw Anacondas which had the girls clinging to the guys. After the movie they saw Mischa waiting. "So how was the movie?" she asked. "Why didn't you come in!" Alex shouted. "I was making out with sime guy whose girl friend stood him up!" she replied happily. "Dork lets go" said Alex

END CHAPTER

And so it goes now wait till more fun comes! And our favorite drill seargent makes them do a mock battle!

Love

Alex


	4. A mock battle and romance

Dis: I still don't own him DAMMIT!

I wanna thank all my reviewers. Especially Gem Gamgee. Yes I love my hilarious little comment too "What happens if you get scared half to death...TWICE!?!?" Any who here goes another chappie. Gods I need to get a life. And I'm sorry if I don't update as fast now but school I'm starting.

AFTER BREAKFAST

"ALL RIGHT KIDS!" began Arisa "Mr. Mai has gotten sick so the four of us are in charge!" She finished indicating herself, Hana, Alex, and Mischa.

"He got sick? Wow I wonder how??" asked Alex sounding so damn innocent you could practically see the halo. Mischa began laughing. "Whatever" said Arisa. "So cabin one and three girls against two and four boys. Were doing a laser tag thingy so get the other team NOT your teammates!" said Mischa.

The girl's team was: Sango, Ayame, Kagome, and Rin from cabin one. And: Yura, Kagura, Kanna, and everyone's favorite undead miko...KIKYO! (Once again that was TOTALLY sarcastic! Stupid slow fools...grumble grumble ANYWHO!)

"Alright we'll go in pairs!" announced Ayame our science genius. (I've decided she's like the really smart teachers pet haha) "Like I'm gonna listen to you! Ookami fool!" Kikyo the bitch exclaimed.

"Wait your Inu-Yasha's ex!" exclaimed Kagome. "Bitch" muttered Kikyo. "Okay chick with the white hair and chick that is playing with the wind together. Kikyo the bitch and chick who's obbsesed with the hair together" said Rin happily.

"Okay me with Sango. Rin with Kagome" said the ookami princess. "Let's go meet back by the waterfall every 15 minutes" said Sango. "Try not to get shot to" Yura added.

The boys were: Koga, Inu, Sesshy, Miroku along with, Hojo, Ginta, Hakkaku, and since there were only 3 guys in the cabin Haru helped them. (I don't know if I said but Haru is a necco youkai too!)

Ayame and Sango heard a stumble ahead. They both hid behind trees jumped out and fired. Hojo was down. "Hey loser you suck!" Ayame whispered. They two bounced off looking for there next victim.

15 MINUTES LATER

"I have an idea" whispered Kagome. She put a charm on them so the demon boys couldn't smell them. They went off. Kagome and Rin hid up in a tree. They saw Inu-Yasha walking along sniffing the air. Kagome signaled to Rin as to say "He's mine!"

She quietly got up. In an instant she jumped down and Shot Inu-Yasha. "AH STUPID WENCH! YOU FELL INTO OUR TRAP!" shouted the hanyou. "Huh?" she asked. Just then Sesshy fired from a bush. "Killing" Kagome. Rin instantly shot him.

Kikyo and Yura were hot on the tail of Haru when they spotted the lecher drinking by a river. Kikyo shot and jumped behind a tree. Haru jumped from behind Miroku and fired aimlessly. Yura nailed him in one shot. Haru made a huge scene of "dying" "Pathetic fools" muttered the living clay po-I mean Kikyo as they walked off.

RENDEAVOUS AT THE WATER FALL

"Ok we got some guy named Hojo" said Ayame ticking names off on her fingers. "We got Inu and Sesshy but Kagome 'died'" said Rin. "We got Haru and Miroku" Yura added. "So that leaves three guys Koga from our group and who else?" asked Ayame. "Ginta and Hakkaku" said Kanna. "Ok" said Ayame and they split off once again.

Ayame and Sango found the three ookami's together. Sango took out the two foreigners. Ayame Jumped on Koga and shot him while she had him pinned down. "I win" she whispered seductively. She gave him a kiss and got up. "Did I miss something?" asked Sango. "I'll tell ya later" Ayame muttered.

"GIRLS RULE!" screamed the group one girls. "Ah this place is but that of a suberbial hell most of us demons know not what mysterious forces brew here. And even less do the humans but it shall soon reveal itself." Muttered Hana dreamily scaring every one present.

DINNER

"Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome quietly. "Feh what wench?" he asked in reply. "W-why did you and Kikyo break up?" she asked staring at the floor. "Well she may look like you but she was just the opposite. She was a total slut. She played me all the time. Why?" he asked. "Oh-I-um-no reason!" she stuttered.

"Do you wanna go out?" she asked quietly hopeing not be heard. "Yes" she heard a voice whisper in heh ear. She turned and ended up kissing the hanyou. "Stupid demon hearing" she muttered.

...grope... ...SMACK... "Hentai!" "Stupid fool." muttered Sesshy. "What happened Fluffy?" asked Rin. "I'll tell you- did you just call me Fluffy?" asked the Inu youkai. "It's your nickname!" Rin explained happily. "You are a cute girl Rin." Sesshy stated. "You-you think I'm cute?" asked Rin blushing crimson. "Yes Rin. Very cute...very cute indeed." he gave the girl a small kiss.

Sango ran outside tears streaming down her face. Miroku had enough sense to chase after her. "Sango my love whats wrong?" he asked kneeling before her. She sat on a log and wiped away her tears. As she did her sleeve fell back revealing a symbol on her wrist. "Taijiya?" he asked "Sango you never said anything about being a demon slayer." said Miroku. "What does it matter it's not like you care about me." Hissed the girl. She got up to leave but Miroku grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to her knees.

"That's where your wrong" he whispered as he gave her a kiss. "Miroku" she began "We better get back." They walked back and the group went to bed.

END CHAPPIE

I know it's a little short but I have home work and zero time. I need an idea though. I'm gonna have two characters get in a huge fight about something I just don'y know who or what. Tell me in a review and I'll give you FULL credit! Ja ne! I know this is kinda short but evil stupid school is makin me busy.

Love

Alex


	5. A friendship lost? and a sweet suprise!

Dis: I wonder if I get through HS then college then find a well paying job AND continue my modeling on the side if I'll have enough money to buy Inu-Yasha!

A/N: Yes Hana was kinda scary with her "suberbial hell" bit but it was fun to scare them! Anywho I'm probably gonna start another chapter fic. But I might wait till this is done so you tell me if I should or not please! You know I feel loved! All my readers and that I just wanna say: Thanks with out you guys I'd be nothing!

Ch. 5 or somethin I don't remember the number haha. A friendship lost?

"YOU STUPID LOSER! I WOULDN'T DO THAT TO KOGA I'M NOT A TOTAL WHORE YOU KNOW!" shouted the ookami princess at Sango. "NO BUT YOUR CLOSE ENOUGH! I SO SAW YOU MAKING OUT WITH THAT GUY ON THE WAY TO THE BATHROOM!" retorted the taijya.

"WHATEVER I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND SANGO" screamed Ayame as she burst into tears and tore off.

FLASHBACK

The group just got back. "Look Ayame I didn't want to go blabbing in the car in front of everyone, but I saw you making out with that weird guy earlier." Sango told her friend.

END FLASHBACK

...blink blink... "Um what in the name of the seven fires of hell just happened?" asked Alex. "Sango believed she saw Ayame making out with a guy who was NOT Koga." Hana began. "She accused Ayame. Ayame denied it and told Sango that she couldn't believe she would say that. Ayame burst into tears and ran that way" she continued pointing. "End commentary" and with that she returned to her usual dreary non-talkative self.

"Um I think you saw me" said Mischa. "WHAT?" Sango exclaimed. "Well we both have red hair and all. And I was outside the bathroom making out with some guy..." she allowed her voice to drop off. "I'll go get her" Koga volunteered.

"Y-you heard?" Sango asked meekly. "Ya its okay Sango I don't blame you" he told the girl and he ran off after Ayame. "AYAME!" he called "Ayame" he said as he found her in the woods sitting a log near the river.

"Ayame whats up?" he asked trying to comfort her. "Sh-she's supposed to be my friend!" cried the ookami. "She doesn't even believe me! She accused me of making out with some guy that wasn't you. She called me a whore." muttered the girl.

"Ya know it's not entirely her fault" Koga said. The ookami girl stood up instantly. "Are you saying it's MY fault" she hissed. "No not at all. It's Mischa's" he replied calmly. ...blink blink... "All right now I'm lost." She said. "Mischa and you both have red hair. Mischa was making out with some guy. So Sango saw Mischa and though it was you." explained the ookami prince. "Now let's go back and let bygone's be bygone's!" he said happily. The girl nodded slowly and let him lead her back.

"OH MY GOD AYAME I AM SO SORRY!" wailed Sango hugging the girl. "Okay okay" began the girl as she patted Sango's back. "But you owe me" she whispered. "Okay" whispered Sango wiping away her tears.

"Alright I HATE to break up this love fest but it's time for bed" Arisa told them. They nodded and headed off to bed. "Ayame" muttered Sango. "Yes?" she asked. "Next time I accuse you of something stupid just tell me to shut up." Sango told her friend. "Can do Sango, can do."

MONDAY MORNING 3:00 AM

...knock knock... "Sango ya know how I said you owe me and all." Ayame grumbled. "Ya" muttered her friend. "Well go see who's at the door and strangle them." She said trying to fall back asleep. Sango shuffled to the door and opened it.

She gasped when she saw who it was. All four guys were standing there. Miroku bent over and said "Go wake up the others." "Why?" she asked sleepily. "Just do it." He told her. She nodded and woke her friends. They got dressed and walked outside.

The four boys stood there grinning cockily. "What?" asked Rin. They boys pulled out blindfolds and said "Turn around." "You'd better be kidding me!" exclaimed Sango. Miroku motioned for her to turn around. She huffily did so.

So after being blindfolded the boys led them to the top of a hill and...PUSHED THEM OFF!!!! No just kidding haha I gotcha! No they sat them down and pulled of the blindfolds. The girls looked up to see huge fireballs exploding in the air.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Ayame hugging Koga. "What the heck?" asked Rin as she snuggled in by Fluffy. "What-How?" asked Kagome speechlessly as she leaned her head on Inu-Yasha's shoulder. "How did you manage this?" asked Sango wide eyed as she leaned on Miroku. "We-uh" he stuttered. "Pulled a few strings." Koga finished for him.

END CHAPPIE 5!

You know I could have just ended the story here but I think some of my reviewer's may attempt to hurt me! Cough Gem Gamgee Cough. No just kidding! But I will probably need an ending soon! I don't really want to end it though! It's SO kawaii! Anywho I've no idea how to end it so ideas are helpful!

Love

Alex


	6. Please don't leave!

Dis: I had a dream I owned Inu-Yasha! Then I woke up ...tear...

A/N: Okay! First to Gem Gamgee: No you weren't gonna hurt me I was saying you would be mad if I stopped writing this story! Speaking of which. Here goes chappie six!

Ch. 6: Please don't leave!

TUESDAY MORNING 6 AM

They people of cabin one and two were awoken by an unusual knock on the door. Groggily they ventured forth to see what the disturbance was. (Besides the fact that they had to get up at 6am cuz that disturbs ME!)

When they opened the door Arisa and Hana were there. "Was goin on?" asked Rin sleepily. The two girls looked at each other. "You'll find out soon enough" muttered Arisa. "Those known to us as Mischa and Alex have suffered the wrath of one whom they detest what exactly happened shall reveal itself in good time." Hana creepily told them.

The two turned and walked off. The gang went too got dressed. When out of hearing distance Hana began giggling. "When you do talk to them why do you try to scare them?" Asked Arisa dully. Hana in a normal voice said "It's SO fun to creep them out" "Whatever" muttered Arisa.

BREAKFAST

They all sat down in the mess hall only to be greeted by.....Mr. Mai! Ayame received a nudge in the ribs from Miroku as he motioned to Mai. "What the-?" she bean before dropping her voice to a whisper. "What the heck I though he was sick." She whispered. Her friends nodded in agreement.

"Good morning! It's SO nice to see you all again. We will meet in the practice yard in 45 minutes! See you then!" he walked of the stage. "Psst you guys come here." whispered Arisa. They followed her out. When the got outside them saw Alex was crying and Mischa attempting to comfort her but failing miserably.

"Guys whats going on?" asked Kagome softly. "H-he hates us! He's gonna s-send us home!" wailed Alex. Mischa sniffed lightly. "Hey what if we got like the whole camp to sign a petition?" asked Arisa. "Wow that's a great idea!" So they split of for the remaining half an hour and got signatures.

They even got Kikyo and her followers because Inu-Yasha asked her. So when 7:45 rolled around. They walked to the practice field with Ayame in the lead carrying all the signatures. She looked at him cockily and held them out.

"Wha-what is the meaning of this?" he demanded seeming somewhat flustered. "Mr. Mai we have heard of the possible dismissal of Alex and Mischa and we had everyone in camp sign a petition vetoing your decision. You may look them over if you like." Ayame said boldly hoping to intimidate him.

"I-why I never!" he shouted and threw the papers into the mud. "Get to work all of you!" he screamed pointing at the obstacle course. They group hung their heads. Ayame however sat down. She crossed her legs and arms and turned up her nose.

"Mr. Mai if you dismiss Alex and Mischa I shall do nothing here." she told him smugly. "I-I'll call your mother young lady!" he threatened. "HA" cried Sango as she too sat down. "Her mom is like a total rebel good luck."

Koga and Miroku sat down as well. "My parents are dead and my gaurdian is so slow she would congradulate me for doing this." said Rin stifiling a giggle as she sat down. Sessho-maru looked at her as if to say I'm sorry and sat down. Kagome sat down and said "I'm with you Ayame." Inu-Yasha looked about like they were crazy. "Inu-Yasha SIT DOWN!" Kagome screamed.

He slammed into the groung like he was forced to. He muttered a few random words into the ground and sat up. The rest of the camp had come to see what all the noise Mr. Mai was making was. They all slowly folled suit even Arisa and Hana.

"ARISA! HANA! STAND UP RIGHT NOW!" he screamed. "No. The only reason we're here is BECAUSE of Alex and Mischa." Arisa told him. "FINE!" he said stomping his foot "FINE!" and he stormed off.

A collective cheer rose from the camp. Alex and Mischa came out to see what the noise was and to say good-bye when everyone engulfed them in a hug. "Wh-what's going on?" asked Mischa sounding stunned. "YOU CAN STAY!" cried Kagome happily. "HE'S NOT SENDING YOU HOME!" called Rin.

After that setteled down they found out Mr. Mai had quit.Alex, Mischa, Arisa, and Hana were in charge of the camp. And they all promised to come back NEXT summer. Kikyo pulled Inu-Yasha aside to 'ask' him something. Kagome followed wide eyed. He picked up Kikyo who started giggling. Kagome was just about to say something but Inu-Yasha walked over and dropped her in the lake.

"WHAT THE? INU-YASHA!" cried the sopping wet undead miko. Then the all headed back home on the bus with Alex Mischa Arisa and Hana. "Why are you guys coming?" asked Sango. "We're gonna be secratarys at your school!" they explained. They froze just dreaming of what would happen at school. Well at least they had something to look forward to this school year!

ALL DONE!

Yes this was my last chappie! But I have another one I've started called "Number 13" so hope you like. Please R&R and keep checking for my next story!

Love

Alex!


End file.
